Present Problems
by CharmedAddict11
Summary: She was jerked awake, waking to bright, blinding lights. "Where am I? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Leo? Leo, are you there? She wondered. She was completely disoriented and had no idea where she was or what had happened. A figure approached her from the distance. She squinted to try to see who it was. "Piper, you're awake..." (The long awaited sequel to "Future Foes.")
1. Chapter 1

The sequel is here (for anyone is still interested). I can't believe it! I have decided to write the sequel first and if people want it the prequel to the whole series then I'll write it. For whatever reason, the prequel isn't going the way I wanted, so I'm going to delete it and work on the sequel. Everyone must read "Future Foes" First. I mean you don't have to, but this story might be a little confusing (at least for a while). Anyways, so everyone hates me because I ended my story the way that I did, but I had to because I didn't know how else to end it. I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_"Piper I love you more than life itself." Leo said before giving her a quick kiss. "I love you too." Piper smiled up at her husband and snuggled into his arms. The couple was sitting in a park. They had a great view of the sun setting behind the Golden Gate Bridge. The two were at peace and felt as they had no troubles. They were just there living in each other's presence. They had no troubles, or insecurities, or worries. It was just them living in the moment. They had no idea how long they had been sitting there, and yet neither seemed to care. After watching the sun set, Leo looked down and Piper. "You're not supposed to be here." _

_"What are you talking about Leo? Do you not want me here?" "No, of course I do. But I think you're supposed to be somewhere else right now. I just can't figure out where." Piper paused. She too felt that she wasn't supposed to be there with Leo, but she couldn't bring herself from leaving him there by himself. She wasn't even sure is she would see him again if she did leave. She sighed. "I'm scarred. I can't be without you." "You have to try."_

She was jerked awake, waking to bright, blinding lights. "Where am I? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Leo? Leo, are you there? She wondered. She was completely disoriented and had no idea where she was or what had happened. A figure approached her from the distance. She squinted to try to see who it was. "Piper, you're awake. I was so worried." The figure said approaching Piper. Still disoriented, Piper vaguely remembered that voice. She was engulfed in a hug. Piper hugged back.

When the mysterious person pulled away, she looked at Piper and tucked her hair behind her ear. Piper looked confused. The mysterious woman smiled softly, "We thought that we lost you. We were so worried." Piper blinked a few times and everything started to slowly come back. All of the pain and loss she had experienced over the past few months began flooding her way threw her. Instead of breaking down right there and then, she turned to the woman, her sister, and asked, "Prue, what happened? All I remember was that explosion and then finding Leo's letter and sharp pain and that's all? Where am I? Where is Phoebe and Paige? Where's Leo? What are you doing here?"

Prue smiled at her younger sister. "There will be plenty of time to explain everything later. All I'll tell you is that you are in a hospital." "Why, I hate hospitals." "I know. You're in here because after the explosion, you went into labor." "I did. Oh that's right. Where is my baby?" "She's in the NICU." "Why?" "Her lung collapsed shortly after birth." "Oh my God! Is she alright. Take me to her right now Prue." "Piper, calm down. She's fine. Besides you need to rest." "Why? I feel fine and I just want to see my daughter." "Err, um, I'm going to go get your doctor, he can explain everything that has happened." "Prue stop. What does he need to explain. And where is Leo?"

Prue sighed, "Piper, you've been in here for three days." "What, excuse me? What do you mean it's been three days?" "The final battle with Deztrix happened three days ago." "Are you telling me that I've been sleeping here for three days? Why didn't you just wake me up?" "The doctors tried everything, but you wouldn't wake up." "Oh. Have you been here this whole time?"

Prue paused. She smiled before responding, "Yes. I would never leave your side. Especially, not now." "Not that I don't appreciate you being here. But why are you here? Are you a whitelighter?" "No, I'm not a whitelighter. I, um, I've been brought back to life by the Elders." "Why? I'm so confused." "Um, like I said there will be more time to explain everything later. I think you need to rest. I'll tell you everything once you are more rested." "Prue, I've been sleeping for three days apparently. I don't think I can be anymore rested. Please talk to me." "I will, but I'm going to get the doctor." Prue explained.

She quickly got of off the bed and turned away from her sister. The doctor warned Prue about telling Piper too much information, because they feared that it might send her over the edge. "Prue, wait. At least tell me where Leo is." Piper asked stopping Prue from leaving. Prue, still turned away from her sister, sighed softly. She closed her eyes and leaned on the doorframe of the room, gaining support for what she was about to say. She had been avoiding this question at all costs because she knew that it would most likely break her sister's heart. And this break would probably push Piper over the edge.

Piper's eyes grew worried with fear. Her mind was already thinking the worse and yet her sister was avoiding this question. Piper knew that something was wrong, she felt it in her heart. With tears forming in her eyes, she looked at her sister that still had her back to her. "He's dead, isn't he. That's why you're not saying anything. That's why you're not answering me." Prue didn't have time to answer her before Piper's doctor came in.

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

*I would just like to thank everyone for the support that you have given this story. I was surprised, mostly because I was unsure, that anyone would still be interested in this story or anyone would read it considering how I ended the other story (which I apologize for). I guess I'll just wrap this little rant up by saying, I'm not promising any sort of happy endings, and people may or may not die in this story, but everything will work out the way that it's supposed to (hopefully). Also, I don't really know how much I'll update this one because I am working on two others as well and I have school and such. Plus, I haven't really mapped this story out yet, and I'm kinda playing it by ear, so I have no idea the direction it's heading in (always welcome to suggestions). Anyways, if you stick with me, then we will conquer this bumpy ride together. Still don't own anything. Enjoy :)

* * *

_"What are you doing here? I already told you that you shouldn't be here." Someone's voice rang from behind her. She turned to see her husband leaning against a tree his arms folded against his chest. She smiled softly and started towards him. He stood up straight before taking a step towards her. "I missed you." She replied closing the distance between the two. She once again snuggled up in his chest and breathed in his scent. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. The couple stood there for a few moments, taking in each other. He reluctantly pushed her away and looked into her eyes. _

_"You need to go. Please." "I can't. I don't even know how I got here, much alone how to leave. Please, just let me be here with you." He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Follow me." He told her and led her away from the tree. He took her to their spot, the same one that she had just left. He couldn't really tell how much time had passed since she had left, but he secretly, greedily, wanted for her to come back. That they could just spend all of eternity there together, never to part. But unfortunately for him, she didn't belong there or at least it felt like she didn't. It was hard to explain, but there was a voice in his head that reminded him that she needed to leave, but since he was selfish, he didn't make her leave until she was ready to, Because then that would just mean that he got to spend one more moment with her._

_"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked. He smiled down at her. "I was just thinking about you. Like always." She smiled that extremely radiant smile of hers and snuggled back into his chest. At this point in time, the pair had already sat down on the ground and she immediately snuggled into his chest. He pulled her in as tightly as he could and wrapped his arms around her. There really wasn't a need for words just them to be together was enough. _

_Suddenly she turned and faced him. She caressed his check ever so slightly that it took his breath away. She then leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back, hungrily, passionately. She responded positively and a small moan escaped her lips, which sent him over the edge and the passion increased. He was pretty confident that he nor she had ever been kissed like that. Without breaking the kiss, he readjusted them so that she was now lying on her back and he was on top of her. _

_Finally, after what seemed like eons, he broke their kiss to grasp for air and pulled back a little to look at her. He reached up to stroke her cheek and then ran a finger through her long, flowing hair. She smiled and grabbed his other hand, brought it up to her lips, still swollen from the kiss, and kissed it lovingly and tenderly. The two stared at each other, and he felt his heart swell. He felt complete and whole and hoped for the moment to never end. And then he was kissing her again. Their tongues swirled together in perfect harmony, as if that was the only thing that they had been made for. Her one hand stroked his hair while, the other pulled him closer to her. He held her in his arms, hoping it would be enough to keep her there. Of course, it wasn't_

_She was gone as quickly as she had come. He sighed and cursed up at the sky. He fell to the ground and began to sob. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her. On her smile, on her scent, on her hair, on their kisses. He hoped that if he thought about her long enough, then she would come back to him. That they would be together again. That finally no one would take them apart. She didn't come back. _

_Defeatedly, he stood back up and walked towards the tree that he first saw her at. He knew that the only hope he had of seeing her again was by this tree. It was always were she had appeared to him. He never knew when or for how long she would come back, but if he waited patiently enough by this tree, then eventually she would come back, just like she had before. Sometimes days went by before he saw her again. He really didn't know how she did it, but she always came even though she wasn't supposed to be there. He also didn't know how long she would be allowed to stay, but he didn't dwell on that too much. He only enjoyed the time spent together. Because for him it was the only way to see her. It was just them living in the moment. _

_He sighed again and lied down next to the tree. Determined to sleep until she returned, he contented himself with images of her. "Until next time my love." He whispered before falling asleep._

**XXXXX**

Piper was jerked awake. She had forgotten where she was again, but after a quick look around, she remembered everything. She saw her eldest sister asleep in the chair, which caused her to smile. Prue looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days, which she probably hadn't. Piper was then reminded of her dream, the one where she was with Leo. Her and Leo. The way it should be. She sighed, kind of loudly, which caused Prue to wake. "Piper. Is everything okay?" "Yeah, just a weird dream. Go back to sleep. We will talk in the morning." "Only once you go back to sleep." Piper nodded and snuggled back into her bed. She hoped she would dream about Leo again. Before falling asleep she thought she heard someone whisper, "_until next time my love,_" but she shook her head and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thanks for the review, lizardmomma. I still don't own anything. Enjoy :)

* * *

The morning had come very quickly, which was unfortunate for Prue, who still didn't know what to tell her younger sister. She quickly checked on Piper, before leaving the room. She needed some caffeine and some food, plus she wanted to check on her other sisters. They had been admitted as well and both had been hurt pretty badly. Luckily for them, they both had their husbands to keep them company. That's why she mostly stayed by Piper's bedside. To keep her sister company. Prue wanted to make sure that when Piper woke up, she wasn't alone.

Prue finally reached the vending machine down the hall of her sisters room. It was in front of the waiting area, where her father and her nephews sat. Prue had completely forgotten that they were coming over today. She knew that her nephews missed their mother. And their father, but that was a completely different issue all together. Prue ran over to her family and gave them all hugs. She smiled and lead them to Piper's room. Good someone to keep Piper company while Prue found out about her sisters. And also another way for her to avoid the conversation that she needed to have with Piper about what was going on with their sisters and Leo.

The two boys sped down the hall and when they saw Piper, they both ran into her room. Prue sped up after them. Piper was already awake and the boys had already demanded to be picked up by her. Prue ran up to them and made them promise to be gentle with Piper. They nodded and Prue helped them both up unto the bed. They instantly engulfed Piper into a hug and she smiled and hugged them back. She also kissed both of their foreheads before pulling away. Victor had finally made his way into her room and she smiled at him. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He also instructed the boys to sit down on the bed so that they wouldn't hurt Piper. Prue smiled at the reunion, and after a couple of minutes, she unnoticeably left the room.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, some of the demons had gathered to discuss Deztrix's recent vanquish. His vanquish meant that they were once again free to do what they pleased, without the fear of having someone to rule over them. They no longer had to worry about the Source. When Deztrix was vanquished, the entire underworld literally shook. All demons and warlocks alike knew that the Source was finally dead forever; that there was nothing that could bring him back. The young demons celebrated the Source's demise, because it would finally be their turn to rule and take over.

In the back of the demonic group that had assembled stood a lone demon. She was one of the few demons that were sadden by the final vanquish of the Source. She was extremely loyal and in good favor with Deztrix. And she knew that she had to think of something to bring him back.

**XXXXX**

"Coop, I need to see my sisters. Please let me in." "Prue, Phoebe doesn't want to see you. She still blames you for all that has happened." "I know, I just wish I could go in a see her for a few moments. Just to let her know that Piper has woken up and also to check on Paige."

"Piper is awake?" "Yeah she woke up yesterday. She's with my dad and my nephews now." "That's fantastic. I'll tell everyone." "Why can't I go and tell everyone the good news." "You know why." "I know. And I feel incredibly guilty over all that has happened, I really do. Please let me tell that to Phoebe." "You better go Prue. I'll let you know if there is any change with your sisters."

Prue turned away after the hospital room door was slammed on her face. She quickly wiped away all of the tears that had begun to fall before making her way back to Piper's room, the only sister still wanting to see and talk to her ever since the fight. Well, at least the only sister that would still talk to her until she knew the truth. That it was all Prue's fault that her family was slowly falling apart.

**XXXXX **

"Dad, has Prue filled you in on any of the details about the last couple of days?" Piper asked her father once she had realized that Prue had left the room. Victor sighed and softly shook his head. "No, she wouldn't tell me anything except that you and Phoebe and Paige had been in some kind of explosion and that you three and Leo had been hurt pretty badly and that you were in the hospital. That's all I know. Why, do you know anything?" "No, I only woke up yesterday. I mean, I have no idea where Leo is and I haven't even seen my new daughter yet. And Prue is keeping me in the dark. I'm almost ready to blow her up." "I'm sure she's just doing it to protect you, to spare your feelings."

"Spare my feelings? I'm not a child. I can handle it. But her silence is making me very suspicious that something is wrong. That someone is dead. And I think it's Leo. I think something has happened to him." "Piper, don't say that. I'm sure Leo is fine. He needs to be fine. I believe him when he told me all those months ago that he wasn't going to leave you anytime soon. Leo loves you and would never leave you. And I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

Piper smiled at the day that he was referring to. That was the day of Phoebe and Coop's wedding. That seemed like years ago, not just months. That was day that she had told her father that she was expecting a baby again. And he snapped at her for still being with Leo. She realized that he was only trying to stop her pain. That was pretty much the last time that they had been happy. That was before Piper had learned of Mel's true identity. Sure, she had her suspicions, but that was before they had been confirmed. It was before Piper had learned of the future that her daughter had come from. The one where she was the Source of all Evil, and her sisters were dead and her husband missing.

"It's okay. I understand Dad." Piper replied after a few moments. "No, it's not Piper. And now I may not get the chance to tell that to Leo." "I'm sure that Leo knows how you feel dad. Besides, aren't you the one that keeps telling me he's fine and that he would never leave our family again." "Yeah. I should probably take the boys home now. I'll be back with them later." He said.

Piper smiled and looked down at her sleeping boys. They had fallen asleep, after all the excitement of reuniting with their mother had worn off. They lay on either side of her, Chris's head lying gently in her lap while he clung to her leg and Wyatt, with his head on her chest, his body safely tucked underneath her arm. She knew that they shouldn't be sleeping there, but she selfishly clung on to them, because it wouldn't be long before they wanted nothing to do with her. They wouldn't be her little boys forever.

She brushed the hair off of the forehead of her eldest child, the clone of her husband, before laying a gentle kiss on his forehead, waking him up. She then gently shook her youngest, the one that seemed to resemble a Halliwell the most, awake. Both boys woke up, wiped their eyes and looked up at their mother. "Hey babies. Grandpa is going to take you home now." Piper said, holding back the tears in her eyes. "But, we don't wanna go. We wanna stay here with you." Wyatt replied. "I know buddy, but you can come back soon I promise." "You pwomise?" Little Chris asked. "Yes, I promise. Now come here and give mommy a hug and a kiss."

She hugged both of her boys and kissed them on the forehead. She looked at her father for help. "Ok, boys let's go. Your mommy has to rest. And if you hurry, we can go get some ice cream." The boys got excited and orbed off the bed over to their grandpa. Piper was about to scold them for using magic so carelessly, but Prue walked back in the room. Victor looked at his eldest daughter, back from the dead. She looked guilty and shameful, he turned to his younger daughter, she looked tired, even though she had been unconscious for three whole days. He sighed. He wanted to comfort both of his daughters right now, but he knew that he had to watch over his grandsons too. He grabbed on to his grandsons hands and lead them out of the room. He would be back later, because he needed to know that his daughters were okay.

Once Victor and the boys had left the room, Piper began to cry softly, and Prue walked over to her and gave her a hug. Piper let Prue hold her for a few seconds, then she pulled away. "Okay, Prue start talking. And I want, no, I need the whole story. Don't leave anything out because you want to protect me. I can handle everything." Prue sighed. "Okay, where do you want me to start?" "Tell me everything that you know. Start from after I passed out." Prue took a deep breath and began telling Piper what she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

*See, I'm not that evil, I am updating rather quickly (or at least quicker than normal). And I've updated my other two stories recently too! As in earlier today and yesterday. This is the chapter where some things and the rest will be revealed as the story progresses. Please don't hate on me too much for what has to happen. It will most likely get better (hopefully one day). Until then, here is an internet cookie, freshly baked for all you beautiful people. Still don't own anything.

Reviews:

lizardmomma: thanks for the review. Just wait until, you find out why Coop turned her away (not in this chapter. I have to keep some things a secret). And Piper, all I'm going to say is her reaction is going to be quite fun to write...

anabelle: Aww, thank you. You are too sweet. I'm not giving this story up, I just don't have the time to update it that often. Plus I feel like it's my duty as the author to give all of my 'Future Foes' fans some long awaited closure.

* * *

"When I got to the Manor, Coop and Henry were already there." Prue began. For some reason, the words to tell her younger sister the story, weren't coming. Prue didn't want to upset her younger sister, but Prue also knew that Piper deserved to know the truth. Piper nodded and waited for her to continue. Prue took a deep breath and kept on with the story. "The Manor was in shambles. Everywhere I looked there was a fire. Coop and Henry were frantically searching the debris, looking for their wives. I decided to look for you and for Leo." Prue explained. "Why were you even brought back?" Piper interrupted. Prue sighed.

"The Elders were fearful that one of the Charmed Ones was in danger or wasn't going to be able to be 'Charmed' anymore. I am still not really sure what they meant by that, but they told me their fears and also told me that they would bring me back to life at least until I figured out how to fix everything. So I'm a witch again, my death has been erased from everyone's memories, only close friends, like the Morrises or family, remembers all that happened. Oh and I only have a few years on earth, at least until your children can take over. " "Okay, that's understandable. But which sister were they talking about? Which one of us can't be 'Charmed' anymore?"

"That's what I'm still figuring out. I mean for a while, I thought it was you, but you're okay and our sisters may or may not be in worse shape." Piper shot Prue a confused glance and Prue continued. "The fight caused some damage, and not just to you or the Manor. Paige has a broken spine and the doctors are unsure if she will ever walk again." "And the twins?" Piper asked, interrupting her sister. "The twins were unhurt. They were lucky, however they were the only babies not affected by the fight." "What do you mean Prue?" Piper whispered fearing the worst, that her baby was hurt somehow. If that was the case, she would summon Deztrix and vanquish him again.

Prue saw the fear in her sister's eyes. "Melinda is fine. She only had a collapsed lung when she was born, but the doctors were able to fix it. Right now she's only being kept in the NICU for observation, as a precaution. She was born early after all and she's a little on the small side." Prue replied before rubbing Piper's arm for comfort.

Once she knew that Piper wasn't on the verge of freaking out over her daughter, Prue looked up at her younger sister. Techincally, Piper was now older than Prue, (heck even Phoebe was too), but still Prue viewed them as her younger sisters. They always were and always would be. Age was just a number. It was still Prue's job to protect everyone, something that she was failing miserably at.

Prue got so distracted by her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Piper's question. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Piper smiled and looked up at her eldest sister. "I asked what happened to Phoebe and her baby. Obviously, you said something happened to her, so I was curious. What's wrong with my little niece?" Prue paused. This was probably the second hardest thing that Piper was going to hear today. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, giving her some time to think. "Phoebe lost the baby."

Immense amounts of guilt poured onto Piper's face. How was it fair that Piper's children, all three of them - well not adult Mel - survived a battle that was clearly Piper's fault, and yet Phoebe, the very one that had been wanting children for as long as Piper could remember, lost her only child? Also considering, that it was the second child that Phoebe technically 'lost' (there was Cole/the Source's baby all those years ago). Tears sprung up in Piper's eyes. Prue saw the tears and sat on the bed before pulling Piper into a hug.

"Please don't cry, it's not your fault." "I know it just sucks. Poor Phoebe. I have to go to her to comfort her." "I'll take you when you are better I promise. Hopefully by then she won't still be mad at me." Prue confessed softly. Piper pulled away and looked at her sister. "Why is she mad at you?"

"She blames me. If I had been there sooner, than I would have found her sooner. See, I was the one to find her. Henry found Paige and Coop found an unconscious you and Leo. Phoebe was fine and so I went to help Coop. By the time we moved you two, it was too late and made our way back to her it was too late." "Prue, this is not your fault. Even if you would have gotten there sooner.." "Piper, if I never died, I mean whitelighter me, then I could have stopped all this from happening." "Did you just say whitelighter me?" "Yeah, somehow I have all of her memories."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of how to continue. Finally, Piper sighed and asked the burning question on her mind. "What about Leo?" Prue looked up at her younger sister. She was dreading this part of the conversation the most. "Leo is gone."

"Wait, are you saying that Leo is dead?" Piper asked, the panic rising within her. There was no way that she could handle life without him. "No, that's not what I meant." Prue replied trying to calm Piper down again. "I'm confused. What is happening?" Piper inquired.

"Leo, he's umm.. he's dying. Actually, he's in a coma." Prue hesitantly explained. "A coma?" Piper asked, her fear subsiding a little bit. At least he wasn't dead. "Yeah, but the doctors couldn't wake him up. I think it's because he needs you to wake him up, you know the whole soulmate connection thing that you too have." Prue continued. "Then take me to him. I'll wake him up." Piper demanded. "I can't" Prue whispered. "You can't or you won't Prudence?"Piper's anger, now rising. Why was her sister being so stubborn? Didn't she knew that Piper needed to see Leo and that she was going to wake him up, even if it was the last thing that she did?

"I can't because.. because, well, there is no easy way to say this. Um...Leo's body is missing."


End file.
